


You, Me and Adult Swim

by AmaUzume



Series: A Convention Is A Wonderful Birthday Trip (Maybe) [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, adult swim, birthday trips are fun, comicbook conventions, everyone loves adult swim, history channel doesn't play history stuff anymore, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/AmaUzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Darcy watches Adult Swim, she and Loki plan out her birthday trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and Adult Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This a X-post from my tumblr.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who answered my ask! This is a prologue I guess, to the convention fic I'm writing. And don't worry, Coulson will show in the fic. It just wouldn't be a convention fic without him.
> 
> As we all know, Marvel and Whedon own all and I own nothing.

"Should I even bother to ask if it was good for you?" asked Loki as he rolled off of his mortal girlfriend.

"Sad to say, it was. But, of course, you knew that, so why are you even asking? Ass,"said Darcy as she was trying to catch her breath. 

"I like hearing aloud how well I am at lovemaking."

"Pssh, we 'made love' two days ago. What we just did was 'there was nothing on t.v. so we had to entertain ourselves' sex. Which was still mindblowing, damn it. If we weren't 'together' together, I'd hate you."

Loki smirked as he laid his head on Darcy's chest. He'd never say so aloud, but he liked laying his head on her chest. It was rather soothing, listening to her heartbeat. It, as with all mortals', could stop at any moment, so he wanted to hear it as much as possible. Sentimental, yes, although, if all goes according to plan, that won't be a problem much longer.

Darcy sighed as she stroked Loki's hair. She didn't get why he always did this after they had sex. At first she thought he just liked using her breasts as dirty pillows, like most of her old boyfriends. But when she noticed how relaxed his face got when his head was there, she figured there was a deeper reason. Oh well, at least it was kind of sweet and it give her a chance to play with his luscious black hair. What? It was luscious!

As she scratched his scalp, she murmured, "What time is it by the way?" 

Loki reluctantly opened his eyes to see her alarm clock. "Ten minutes to midnite."

"Oh shit!" Darcy said, as she pulled away from her god of a boyfriend, "I'm about to miss it!"

Loki propped his head on his fist as he watched Darcy fumble for the t.v. remote and duck under the covers, only to emerge head first at the foot of the bed.

"What are you going on about, darling?" he asked as she turned on the t.v.

"The Robot Chicken:DC Comics Special! It's coming on Adult Swim and I don't want to miss it."

"Adult Swim? You mean that block of insipid shows you watch every night?"

"Yup!"

Loki shook his head. "I really wish you would watch something else at night. Something more worthy of your intelligence."

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly,"For your information, I happen to like Adult Swim and History Channel hasn't played anything related to history in forever. Besides, you'd like it if you give it a chance. I think you would especially like 'Frisky Dingo'. Killface reminds me of you." 

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously you're more competent. But, you both have the British accent thing going. Oh, speaking of Adult Swim and comics, I know what we're doing for my birthday."

"Which is...?"

"Going to a comic book convention. There's a local one up-state that's not too big, but not too small. Perfect weekend getaway."

Loki couldn't stop the look of disgust from crossing his face. Thank All-Father, Darcy was too busy looking at the t.v. to notice.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go somewhere else? Somewhere less crowded and less...smelly?"

"Hey! That's my people you're talking about. We do bathe, thank you very much. Anyway, it's my birthday, we do what I want."

He sighed dejectedly, "Fine. We'll go to this 'convention', if it'll will make you happy."

Darcy turned her head and saw his disappointed face. "Look, I know you don't like some of my interests. As matter of fact, you think they're beneath you. But, I really want to go to this. I need to unwind, especially after chasing you and the Avengers around, putting out PR fires and making sure the Science Bros. and Jane don't blow up Stark Tower in the name of science."

Loki smiled sympathetically, "I understand, Darcy. Your birthday trip shall be all about you."

Darcy's smile lit up her face, "Thank you, Loki. It means a lot, you coming with me. And I promise, I'll make it worth your while when we get there."

"Why wait until then? You can start now and you won't even miss your precious Adult Swim," said Loki smoothly as he slipped the covers off of himself and Darcy.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch your show darling," Loki said, stroking a finger down Darcy's spine. He gently grabbed her hips, pulled her to her knees and positioned himself behind her, "Just watch your show." 

Darcy smirked to herself. Well, she always was good at multitasking.


End file.
